


Parceria

by brazilian_mess



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, F/F, as minhas meninas favoritas sendo piratas gostosas, brargweek, human!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Pelo menos ainda tinha seu navio.Sentiu uma dor ardida na orelha, erguendo a cabeça lentamente em decorrência do efeito do álcool. Virou o rosto para o lado, encarando uma pequena arara azul que a encarava, mexendo a cabeça.Luciana sorriu, vasculhando os bolsos do casaco, letargicamente. Agarrou um biscoito de trigo meio esfarelado, oferecendo-o para a ave, que agarrou o alimento com o bico enquanto soltava um pio estridente.“Sim, também tenho você, Betina”, Luciana acariciou o bico de Betina com o dedo indicador, delicadamente, um sorriso amargo no rosto, “o meu navio e você”.Uma voz atrás de si fez um muxoxo de desprezo, fazendo a morena se virar, apertando os olhos para focar a visão.“Grande coisa, um pássaro idiota e um trambolho inútil”, uma mulher alta, com um sorriso de canto de boca, a olhava de cima, arrogante, “você precisa concordar comigo, um barco sem tripulção é inútil”. Luciana crispou os lábios.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Parceria

**Author's Note:**

> nyo! Argentina: Martína Hernández  
> nyo! Brazil: Luciana da Silva
> 
> Eu tive a ideia dessa fic por causa da arte do Caju pro dia de hoje da BrArg Week. Quem quiser ver, pode encontrar no tumblr dele (@/disaster-fruit) e aproveitar e fuçar o tumblr todo, não vão se arrepender 😉
> 
> Espero que gostem!💕

Luciana bateu a testa na mesa de madeira, suspirando frustrada. Sua mão direita apertava o pescoço de uma garrafa de rum encardida enquanto ela rosnou de raiva, sozinha, na taverna suja da Estalagem. Estava ali há tanto tempo, amaldiçoando o próprio destino, que até o dono do local já havia ido se recolher, deixando com ela a garrafa, que a morena já havia pago adiantado. 

Tinha alugado um quarto ali já faziam quase três semanas, aproveitando o fato que os donos estavam acostumados a abrigarem gente da sua… uh…  _ estirpe _ frequentemente. Veio a calhar, já que estava recrutando homens novamente. A garota bateu o punho cerrado na mesa.  _ Maldição.  _ Tendo de recrutar homens depois de anos no mar, com uma tripulação fiel ao seu lado. O fato de sequer saber se a maioria de seus homens estava morta ou trancafiada depois daquela emboscada dos oficiais da Armada fazia seu sangue ferver. 

Pelo menos ainda tinha seu navio. 

Sentiu uma dor ardida na orelha, erguendo a cabeça lentamente em decorrência do efeito do álcool. Virou o rosto para o lado, encarando uma pequena arara azul que a encarava, mexendo a cabeça.

Luciana sorriu, vasculhando os bolsos do casaco, letargicamente. Agarrou um biscoito de trigo meio esfarelado, oferecendo-o para a ave, que agarrou o alimento com o bico enquanto soltava um pio estridente. 

“Sim, também tenho você, Betina”, Luciana acariciou o bico de Betina com o dedo indicador, delicadamente, um sorriso amargo no rosto, “o meu navio e você”.

Uma voz atrás de si fez um muxoxo de desprezo, fazendo a morena se virar, apertando os olhos para focar a visão.

“Grande coisa, um pássaro idiota e um trambolho inútil”, uma mulher alta, com um sorriso de canto de boca, a olhava de cima, arrogante, “você precisa concordar comigo, um barco sem tripulção  _ é _ inútil”. Luciana crispou os lábios.

“Que é que você quer, Martína, vindo me encher a paciência de novo”, revirou os olhos e voltou-se novamente para a mesa e para a garrafa de rum, observando silenciosa Martína puxar uma cadeira próxima para se sentar ao seu lado.

“Você recusou, deixa eu ver”, ergueu as mãos, fingindo estar pensativa, fazendo uma conta debochada nos dedos, “uns vinte ou trinta candidatos a tripulação, hoje?”, a loira ergueu os pés, apoiando-os na mesa, em frente do corpo de Luciana. O sorriso de canto de boca ficando mais debochado. 

Luciana encarou as botas de Martína com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sentindo o sangue borbulhar de raiva.

“Se meta nos seus assuntos, Martína”, acompanhou a loira com os olhos quando essa se levantou e começou a andar pela taverna, circulando Luciana como os tubarões circulam um navio.

“É bem a sua cara, mesmo. Que eu me lembre te chutaram do seu palacete porque você demorou demais pra escolher um marido, não foi uma história assim? Foi a história que eu ouvi”, Martína se desviou do copo que Luciana jogou em sua direção, rindo quando este atingiu a parede atrás de si.

“Cala a boca. O passado ficou no passado e tenho certeza que você não quer que eu relembre o seu”, Luciana resmungou amarga, tomando um gole de rum. Martína fez uma careta, pendendo a cabeça pro lado.

“Na verdade, eu não me importaria. Sempre fui uma desgraçada, desde que me colocaram no mundo. Não tenho nada pra esconder”, se dirigiu até o balcão da taverna, pegando mais uma garrafa de rum e dois canecos. Deslizou um dos canecos pela mesa até Luciana, colocando um pouco de rum enquanto dava um sorriso ácido. “Mas vamos parar de discutir, agora”, pegou a garrafa com o conteúdo pela metade das mãos de Luciana, colocando-a no chão ao seu lado, enquanto tomava assento na cadeira, “eu vim te fazer um proposta. De negócios.”

“Uma proposta de negócios”, Luciana apertou os olhos, encarando Martína. “E o que raios você poderia me oferecer que me interessaria?”

Os olhos azuis de Martína faiscaram, maliciosos.

“Como você deve ter ficado sabendo, o meu querido navio infelizmente foi confiscado pela Armada há uns tempos atrás”, ela começou num tom solene. Luciana soltou o ar pelo nariz, rindo, interrompendo-a.

“Foi um vexame, pelo que me contaram. Um vexame completo”, ela se virou para a ararinha azul ao seu lado, rindo para ela. Martína pigarreou, irritada.

“ _ Enfim _ , meu querido navio foi capturado, mas a minha tripulação, muito competente, conseguiu escapar”, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, insinuante.

Luciana soltou um soluço bêbado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. “Sim, e?”

“Raciocine, vamos. Não é tão difícil. Até você consegue chegar na resposta.”

Luciana apertou os olhos, encarando a loira, confusa. Então soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo o sorriso convencido de Martína sumir de seu rosto.

“Qual a graça?”, a loira rosnou, na defensiva.

“A  _ sua  _ tripulação? No  _ meu _ navio?”, Luciana bateu na própria perna, rindo. Então ficou séria, adotando um tom de voz ríspido, “nunca. Você está delirando se acha mesmo que eu aceitaria trabalhar com você.”

Martína socou a mesa de madeira, irritada.

“E porquê não, Luciana?”, Martína se ergueu, olhando Luciana de cima, “você precisa de uma tripulação, eu preciso de um navio. Não se engane pensando que eu vou ter qualquer prazer em ficar presa no meio do mar com a  _ sua  _ companhia.” 

Luciana tomou um gole do rum que Martína havia despejado para ela, pensativa.

“Você deve estar muito desesperada mesmo”, riu sozinha, se virando para sua arara, “imagina, Tininha. Nós duas, trabalhando juntas.” Martína engasgou de leve.

“Você me chamou do que?”

“Ora, de nada. Eu estava falando com o pássaro”, Luciana ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, numa expressão de desprezo. Martína arregalou levemente os olhos, resmungando sozinha. 

“Mas então, Luciana, o que vai ser? Eu não tenho tempo pra perder, e você não é a única pessoa com um barco no mundo”, Martína soprou um fio de cabelo que caía em seu rosto, irritada, e mirou Luciana com os olhos faiscando.

“Como se você conhecesse mais alguém com um barco à toa por aí, Martína”, a morena debochou, girando o copo de rum. 

“A sua resposta”, Martína sibilou. 

Luciana revirou os olhos, se levantando da cadeira. A arara azul deu um rasante até parar no pé das escadas que iam para os quartos da estalagem, esperando sua dona. 

“É, não estou interessada”, resmungou enquanto caminhava, abanando uma mão, “passar bem.” Martína sentiu as orelhas queimarem.

“Como assim não está interessada”, interceptou Luciana, segurando-a pelo cotovelo, com força.

A morena olhou para baixo, encarando o punho de Martína, uma surpresa momentânea estampada no rosto. Num jogo de corpo rápido, agarrou uma adaga escondida em sua bota, prensou Martína contra a parede do corredor das escadas, e encostou a lâmina da arma no pescoço da loira.

“Sabe o que é, Martína”, sussurrou ameaçadora, “eu estava aqui pensando, que garantia você me dá que se eu aceitar essa sua  _ parceria _ , você não vai me degolar na primeira oportunidade e me atirar para fora do meu barco?”

Martína riu de lado, maliciosamente.

“Nenhuma”, ergueu uma sobrancelha para Luciana, debochada, as mãos ao lado da cabeça, “mas eu garanto a divisão dos espólios de todos os ataques que nós realizarmos durante a parceria.”

“O navio é  _ meu _ , eu quero 80% dos espólios. E quero resgatar a minha tripulação.”

“Oitenta, ficou maluca?”, Luciana aproximou um pouco mais a lâmina da adaga do pescoço de Martína, fazendo-a alargar o sorriso, “60. Sobre sua tripulação, nada mais justo, quando eu recuperar o meu navio você vai precisar dela, realmente.”

“Eu aceito 75%”, Martína balançou a cabeça levemente, considerando a proposta e Luciana sorriu, satisfeita, ”e o seu navio a essa hora já deve ter virado lenha, sinceramente”, provocou, maldosa.

“Claro que  _ não. _ Eu roubei aquele barco da própria Armada, eles não iriam destruir uma beleza daquelas. Agora, se não se importa”, deu dois tapinhas com o dedo indicador na adaga de Luciana, que recuou a arma, girando-a entre os dedos.

“Se é o que você diz”, deu de ombros desinteressada, começando a subir as escadas, a arara azul voando até seu ombro direito. 

Martína se apressou atrás dela, subindo as escadas com um ar arrogante.

“Finalmente aquele navio vai ser tratado como ele merece, comigo no leme, você nunca soube navegar muito bem, honestamente”, alfinetou, caminhando arrogante ao lado de Luciana. A morena soltou uma risada alta.

“Como se você fosse sequer  _ encostar _ no leme”, Luciana resmungou, parando em frente à porta do quarto e enfiando a mão num dos muitos bolsos do casaco à procura de sua chave.

Martína estalou a língua em resposta, dando um passo para perto da morena. Ergueu um dedo para a arara azul no ombro de Luciana, acariciando sua cabeça. 

A arara azul deu um pio estridente de alegria, fazendo Martína rir baixinho e Luciana franzir as sobrancelhas para a ave.

“O que foi que você fez?”, a morena perguntou, erguendo o olhar para a loira e apertando os olhos. Martína deu de ombros.

“Nada de mais”, caminhou em direção às escadas, “foi um desprazer fazer negócio com você, Luciana. Que bom que chegamos num acordo rápido. Nós zarpamos em uma semana, comece a limpar o deque.”

“Ah, vá pro inferno”, a morena resmungou, encostada no batente da porta de seu quarto. Martína deu uma risada ácida.

“Desejo o mesmo. Até. Tchau, passarinho”, cantarolou enquanto desaparecia escada abaixo com uma piscadela, dando uma última risada suave para o pio alegre que a ave deu em resposta.

Luciana balançou negativamente a cabeça.

“Tsc, diaba. E você, Betina”, virou o rosto para a ave em seu ombro, franzindo o cenho, “retome a compostura, ora.”

A ave esfregou o bico na curva do pescoço de Luciana, a fazendo rir levemente, e deu um pio estridente.


End file.
